walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Carl Grimes (Road to Survival)
Carl Grimes is a comic-adapted and playable character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse As a Playable Character Carl - "Miles Behind Us" * Persona: Citizen * Trait: Tough * Role: Damage * Rarity: Ultra Rare (4 Stars) * Leader Skill: All ranged teammates get +20% HP and +20% attack. * Adrenaline Rush: Pin Down (Deal 275% damage and Impair and Stun for 1 turn to one enemy.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Carl - "What Comes After" *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Alert *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All alert teammates get +30% defense and +24 crit. *'Adrenaline Rush': Callous Shots (Deal 225% damage to up to 3 enemies. One teammate regains 50% of their max HP.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Carl - "March To War" *'Persona': Citizen *'Trait': Fast *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Low Blow (Deal 200% damage and cause 60 damage Bleeding for 3 turns to one enemy.) *'Specialist Skill': Parting Shot (If this character is killed by an enemy attack, they will immediately perform a guaranteed critical attack against the enemy.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Carl - "No Turning Back" *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Storm Of Strikes (Deal 350% damage to one enemy and all adjacent enemies.) *'Specialist Skill': Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more adrenaline, the enemy will be impaired for 1 turn.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Carl - "Days Gone Bye" * Persona: Peacekeeper * Trait: Fast * Role: Damage * Rarity: Rare (3 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Burst of Slashes (Deal 175% to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) * Specialist Skill: Parting Shot (If this character is killed by an enemy attack, they will immediately perform a guaranteed critical attack against the enemy.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Carl - "Survival Road" * Persona: Hunter * Trait: Alert * Role: Damage * Rarity: Ultra Rare (4 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Confident Shooting (Deal 300% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates get +45% attack for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Retribution (When this character is defeated, all of the character's surviving teammates will immediately receive 25% of their max AP.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Carl - "What Comes After" #2 * Persona: Citizen * Trait: Tough * Role: Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Full Auto (Deal 250% damage and -20 AP to up to 4 enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more adrenaline, the enemy will be impaired for 1 turn.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. * Special Weapon: Carl's Wounding Assault Rifle ** Slot 1: +15% Attack ** Slot 2: +10% HP ** Slot 3: Bleeding (When attacking, a better chance to cause 70 damage bleeding for 4 turns to the enemy.) Carl - "Road to Survival" #1 * Persona: Legend * Trait: Strong * Role: Medic * Rarity: Legendary (6 Stars) * Leader Skill: All melee teammates get +40% HP and +40% defense. * Adrenaline Rush: Give And Take (Deal 250% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. Up to 3 teammates regain up to 50% of their max HP.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: AP Gain (Up to 2 teammates get +20% AP.) Carl - "Something To Fear" * Persona: Citizen * Trait: Alert * Role: Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Rallying Shot (Deal 500% damage to one enemy. Up to 3 teammates regain up to 40% of their max HP.) * Specialist Skill: Execution (When this character attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, the enemy will be immediately defeated.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Carl - "Road to Survival" #2 * Persona: Citizen * Trait: Tough * Role: Medic * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All tough and fast teammates get +30% attack and a very large bonus to AP when attacking. * Adrenaline Rush: Extensive Restoration (Revive 1 teammate at 30% of their max HP. Up to 3 teammates regain 20% of their max HP for 2 turns. This character and 1 teammate get pain split for 1 turn.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Carl - "Road to Survival" #3 * Persona: Legend * Trait: Tough * Role: Medic * Rarity: Legendary (6 Stars) * Leader Skill: All tough and fast teammates get +40% attack and a huge bonus to AP when attacking. * Adrenaline Rush: Abundant Restoration (Revive 1 teammate at 30% of their max HP. Up to 3 teammates regain 30% of their max HP for 2 turns. This character and 1 teammate get pain split for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Bonus HP (Up to 2 teammates gain +35% bonus HP.) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Carl has killed: *Shane (Alive) *Ben *Olivia (Zombified, along with his fellow survivors) *Carson (Zombified, along with his fellow survivors) *At least 8 unnamed Saviors *Numerous counts of zombies Trivia *Carl is one of the few characters to have a variant in each trait. *Oddly, Carl's occupation in-game is simply stated as "Child". *Strangely, Carl's "What Comes After" variant depicts his appearance after the timeskip, despite the "What Comes After" story arc taking place pre-timeskip in the comics. *Due to the mirroring of sprites in the game, Carl's missing eye alternates depending on which direction he is facing. Other characters that suffer these direction based inconsistencies include Rick Grimes, Dwight, Mark, The Governor, and Kenny. *Carl No Turning Back and Carl Road to Survival #2 are two of many Epic characters that can be ascended into Legendary characters. For other characters, see Ascendable Characters. *Carl Days Gone Bye and Carl March to War are two of many characters to have Parting Shot as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Parting Shot. *Carl No Turning Back and Carl What Comes After #2 are two of many characters to have Neutralize as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Neutralize. *Carl Survival Road is one of many characters to have Retribution as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Retribution. *Carl What Comes After is one of many characters to have a Special Weapon. For other characters, see Special Weapons. *A free 3-star Carl was given away from Scopely. However, if the player lives outside of the USA, they cannot receive it. **Oddly, if this rare Carl is sold in Supply Depot, the player will receive food instead of supply points. **Originally, this Carl also gave only +30 XP when fed to characters, but has since been changed to +630 XP. *Strangely, Carl What Comes After #2 appears with a blue hat and jacket, when all other appearances have it brown. Category:Neutralize Category:Retribution Category:Parting Shot Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Road to Survival Characters Category:Road to Survival Category:Alive Special Weapons Characters Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Grimes Family Category:Ascendable Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Rebels Category:Citizens Category:Peacekeepers Category:Legend Category:Execution Category:Medics Category:Leader Skills Category:Hunters Category:Specialist Skills Category:Orphans Category:Alert Category:Strong Category:Tough Category:Fast